And now for something completely normal
by Seelneerg
Summary: Digitally restored to it's high level of crap'ness.rnThe story that used the rule book as a thing to keep the table from wobbling, im saying this for it doesnt exactly have a plot & any plot told would be a spoiler.rnrnIgnore the "greengo" part... im lazy
1. Default Chapter

_Author; Greengo_

_Editors/second opinion; Chris, James & C.j

* * *

_

_**/Greengo's hell hole/**_

Here we are back in the compressed version of hell (A.K.A. Greengo's room) C.j is playing the knife game... on James's hand. Chris is contemplating his life & how he is friends with these people & Greengo is typing these words...See... type type type... word after word ... letter after lett...!

C.j punches Greengo in the back of the head

C.j; Stop it, they get the point

Greengo; & so did I, take you're damn rings off next time

C.j; Then it wouldn't hurt as much... tsk fool

Greengo; Anyways i'm feeling like writing another lemon

The room goes silent, Chris begins to cry

James; What did you say?

C.j; You didn't learn you're lesson when the lemon fairy paid you a visit?

Greengo; Lemon fairy? That time I heard a tiny voice shout "Baka" & then it went black?

C.j; Indeed, that was because the lemon fairy hit you with a very big mallet

Greengo blinks in confusion, the others sigh

James; You sure you want to write another... you got bored of Shinji & wrapped the story up quickly last time?

Greengo; That's because he was a little prick that always acted like he was afraid & was forced to pilot... he sapped up the torment, twisted little git

C.j; Him... Twisted? you have cheek to talk... remember when you thought you were gonna die?

Greengo; That was different, you would be freaked out too & contemplating that if you're going down, you might as well take some others down with you

James; 'Suppose

Chris; Anyways what do you have in mind for this one… you pretty much involved everyone in the last one… lessee Rei, Asuka, Hikari, Maya, Ritsuko, Misato briefly, yep everyone

Greengo; I was thinking of doing a self insert lemon

James, C.j, Chris; 0o;

Greengo; What?

:BAKA: Wallop, Thud

Chris; I'll get the smelling salts

After some time of re-cooperating

Greengo; Hmmm.. That hit on the head gave me an idea

C.j; Get a job?

Greengo; --' no, instead of doing a self insert lemon… I'll do a self insert fan-fic

James; My god, that hit to the head drained all of his sleaziness

Greengo; Nah, I'll still put in some of that :P

Chris; Well go on then

Greengo; Right now before I continue, the main story is going to need some extreme editing in order for the third impact not to happen, for i'm planning on continuing on from after Kaoru's death as if "that's that… normal stuff now "

C.j; You just don't like Kaoru

Greengo; Neither do you

C.j shrugs

C.j; Anyway give me a list of what needs editing & I'll sort it out before you jump in & do whatever you have in mind

Greengo; Do WHOever I have in mind don't you mean

:BAKA:

* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion- fan-fic_

**& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)**

_Chapter one; Slight editing

* * *

_

**_/Tokyo 3 – outside NERV HQ/_**

We come down from the usual fade in to see Tokyo-3 in ruins & Asuka in her Unit 02 standing in the middle of amass of smouldering debris with nine white Eva units circling above her. Just as the Eva units are about to make there decent, a large portal opens up on the sky just above the pyramid structure… A man comes floating out of the void, he observes where he is before saying aloudly.

C.j; Shiiit, talk about cutting it fine… ALRIGHT I AM C.J, FEAR ME, DO AS I SAY OR PERISH.

Upon realising that no-one heeded his words, he descends towards Unit 02.

C.j; Hope you don't mind me borrowing this?

As he goes to the entry plug of the Eva & overrides it for emergency eject, the plug ejects, he pulls out a very bitchy Asuka swearing in her native tongue, he takes off her little hair band neuro thingies & throws her towards the lake & gets inside.

C.j; Right now how the fuck do you work this… Ah it's coin operated, now to deal with these damn Sephirothic fuckers

He attempts activate the unit & surprisingly it tries to reject him, after giving the panel a severe kicking it complies.

C.j; If it works with TV's & computers then kicking you will do the same

Eva unit; Bitch

C.j; Fuck up

As he finally gets the unit working, the other Eva's have descended & are about to attack. C.j runs up to one & before it could activate it's A.T field, he rips off the plating & pulls out the plug, then as he is about to crush it one of the other units tries to stab him with there double edge blades, he deflects the blade with the entry plug before grabbing the weapon out of the Eva's grasp & then impaling the Eva through it's chest & ripping the plug to bits… After a brief but bloody battle C.j said to himself.

C.j; I fail to see how Asuka failed in destroying these weaklings

Suddenly he noticed the Eva's coming back on-line & was struck in the back of the head with one of the blades, the Eva rubbed it's head before swinging round & being greeted by a punch in the face.

C.j; Dang… forgot about the whole resurrecting thing, Fucking little shit

He grabbed the offending Eva by it's neck & ripped it's head off then smashed it's core to oblivion... thankfully making it unable to activate once again C.j thought for a minute before shouting

C.j; James I could do with a little help here, these Eva's are taking to long to destroy & if I remember right Gendo is about to use Rei for his plans.

Out of no where there was a reply

James; Ok

Then there was another portal opening & James descended towards NERV

C.j;A minute remaining huh... Right, now where were we?

**_/NERV HQ – Central DOGMA/_**

In the depths of DOGMA central Gendo & a very naked (Not the happy kind though) Rei were making there way to the room that contains Lilith, Just as the guy who wears sun-glasses in dark rooms swiped his access card, James came falling down from the roof.

James; Right you, ya fudd don't take another step closer

Gendo; Who are you, how did you get in here, have you any idea on what you're intruding on?

James; Yes I do, now die

James ran up & kicked Gendo in the nuts, as he fell to the floor James looked about for something to hit him with, at this point Rei's arm fell off.

James; Uhhhh thanks

Rei; Just finish him off… ive had enough of him groping me

James proceeded to pummel Gendo to death with the bloody end of Rei's arm. After wards James put the arm down his trousers.

James; Hehehe you're giving me a hand job

Rei; You sir, are indeed a stupid twat

As Rei used her telekinetic powers to make her severed arm to grab James by the balls & lead him out the dogma central…

**_/Tokyo 3 – outside again/_**

Meanwhile back on the battle field, C.j was just finishing off the last White Eva by biting it's ripping it's core out & smashing it over the final sephirothic Eva, He heard a noise behind him & was about to go for the kill when he realised it was Unit 01.

Shinji; What the hell… Asuka did you do all this?

C.j; Firstly I aint Asuka & secondly you sure took you're sweet time

Shinji; Um… Sorry

C.j; Damn it there you go again, always apologizing…! Wait a minute that was a bit to Asuka like for me… i'm getting out this damn Eva now.

Asuka (somewhere in the lake); BASTARD… GIVE ME BACK MY EVA YOU ESEL HOHLE

C.j; I can speak German by the way you Dumm esel hundin

Asuka; WHAT DID YOU SAY?

As C.j & Asuka exchange "pleasantries" Chris appears from the portal & checks his list.

Chris; Ok… time to bring people back to life

& with a snap of the fingers all of the staff in NERV & the naked happy Rei's came back to life, Also in hospital, Touji's arm & leg re-appeared… Oh & if you don't count Kaji as NERV staff he came back to life as well. Unfortunately Yui came back to life by re-solidifying in the entry plug of Eva 01 naked… much to Shinji's disapproval.

Shinji; --' um mum… it's nice to see you & all but I really didn't need to see certain parts of you

Yui; ah-heh… as if one more traumatisation would kill you

Chris; Chris to James & C.j, Chris to James & C.j… I have resurrected the people over

James; Where the fuck did this headset come from?... Er… ok return back through the portal

C.j; Indeed… we need to let things sort itself out before we can continue with the plan

& with that they floated towards the portal & vanished, everyone blinked in confusion wondering who the fuck were they, never mind the fact that there all alive again.

/Greengo's hell hole/

They all re-appear from a portal generator made crudely from bits of mechano, Kinex & Lego that Greengo just happen to make, they all sit down before realising…

C.j; Where's Greengo?

James; Not in the pisser

Chris; Nor the Kitchen

C.j; You don't think he…

James; Knowing him… yes

C.j; Sigh Lets go back

Chris; Er… so who's typing?

C.j; You are… take a look

Chris then looks baffled as he finds himself typing on the computer, where he was certain he was in the kitchen a minute ago… he shrugs & opens the portal again, C.j & James dive back in.

/Tokyo 3 (again)/

They appear from the portal once more to only discover that there was a battle being fought with Eva unit 02 against the white Eva's

C.j; Ahhh shite, Chris brought us back to far again… wait a minute… Asuka doesn't fight like that… that looks like… My style?

As they observe it was indeed C.j piloting just as he fought the last Eva unit by biting it's throat off… they stand in confusion (Well float, there still in mid air) before James goes floating down towards NERV HQ

**_/NERV HQ – Central DOGMA/_**

Just as James (the past one I guess) was being dragged out of the place by a very 'pissed off minus one armed' Rei he stops as he hears a sound… familiar, guitar sound, they both look up to see James (Future to them but present to us… Shrugs) falling down with Aoba's guitar

Guitar; Du NU NU!

James1; Hello me, meet the real me

Guitar; DU NU NU

James2; laughs In my misfits way of life

Guitar; DU NU NU

James1; Dark black past is my…

Guitar; DU NU NU

James2; Most valued possession

Guitar; DU NU NU

James1; Hind sight is always 20/20

Guitar; DU NU NU

James2; But looking back, it's still a bit fuzzy

Guitar; DU NU NU

James1; seeing me can usually Assure destruction

Guitar; DU NU NU

James2; Nice story ... Tell it to Reader's Digest !

Rei; Feeling paranoid  
True enemy or false friend?  
Anxiety's attacking me, and  
My air is getting thin  
I'm in trouble for the things  
I haven't got to yet  
I'm chomping at the bit and my  
Palms are getting wet … SWEATING BULLETSSSSSSSSSS!

Present & Past James just stare at Rei, who merely shrugs before replying

Rei; I always sing that every time I meet my clone sisters… is a hell of a lot better than that Weird al song

James 1 I suppose

James2; Wait didn't Chris resurrect the clones?

James1; He's about to… why?

Chris; Chris to James & C.j, Chris to James & C.j… I have resurrected the people over

James2; Because we lost our Greengo & I think I have an idea now of where he is, you better signal in & get back to you're reality

James1; ok

James1 signals in & floats back outside whilst our James runs towards the clone tanks, Rei meanwhile, just stands there, naked, & ponders for a minute before humming the rest of the Megadeth song.

**_/Central DOGMA – Clone tank area-type-place :S /_**

James's suspicions were correct as we see Greengo sitting on the top of the tank of the happy naked Rei's

Greengo; Im a going to do some diving… MU TWA TWA … SLEAZE ((!

James; GREENGO YA PERV, DON'T GO IN THERE… Dang to late

Unfortunately as Greengo jumps in & rather than doing a type of diving that all fellow sleazy men will know… he curls up into a ball for a mini version of instrumentality was happening to him, minus the liquidation.

_WHO ARE YOU?_

_Im Greengo_

_WHY ARE YOU HERE?_

_Im changing the events of Neon genesis Evangelion so my fan fiction can go through_

_NO, WHY ARE YOU IN THIS TANK YOU DIRTY ECCHI PERVERT BAKA_

_…Diving!_

_GET OUT!_

_Cant I just…_

_NO, OUT!_

_Dang_

Greengo climbs out & looks at the naked happy Rei's who are flipping him off & mooning him. He dries himself off & gets changed back to his normal cloths before following a laughing James out of the complex… shortly after they leave the Rei's engage in there normal daily session of mad rampant lesbian sex… Maya quickly runs undressing & dives in the tank

Maya; Hey don't start without me!

* * *


	2. Preperation

**_& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)_**

**_ By Greengo  
_**

_**Chapter2; Preperation**_

* * *

/Greengo's hell hole/

After they return, Greengo goes for a shower for he didn't quite get all the LCL out & can still hear voices in his head… before realising that they are his normal voices asking when is he gonna get more beer. C.j sets the computer to make the next trip to Tokyo 3, making sure it's not amist a certain appending doom again, james is playing solitaire with Greengo's hentai cards, Chris is away making a tequila sunrise.

Chris; So whats the plan now?

C.j; Ask Greengo, I only know that he's going to insert himself in the story as a pupil

Chris; Oh, Sips Mmmmmm… tequila sunrise

James; Y'no you cant call that a tequila sunrise… it kinda needs tequila to be one, that's just orange juice & grenadine

Chris; Shoosh… & playing solitaire with those cards… isn't that a euphemism for masterbating?

James; Fuck up, you got that from Exploitation now

Chris; sip

Greengo; Well nows the time to set the plan in motion… im just out the shower & horny as fuck

C'j; You coulda NOT of told us that part

Greengo; Meh

James; So what now?

Greengo; Well seeing as we are going to the Tokyo school we will need uniforms

C.j; Arent they going to notice our age difference?

Greengo; Arent you aware that im writing this?

C.j; Fair nuff

/Tokyo 3 – that school they go to; about 6 months after the incident/

It was a normal day in the pilots regular class, the pupils separated into there regular groups, with only Rei sitting by herself strangly enough with her arm back in it's regular place. The three stooges were sitting up at the back whilst Asuka & Hikari were sitting down towards the left as the red head bitch was trying to both listen to Hikari talk about Touji & what the three stooges were talking about 'probably perverted things about me no doubt' she thought before giving Shinji a crippling glare, he wasn't looking in her direction yet still had a sudden shiver down his spine. Suddenly Hikari jumped up & took her role as the sensei eventually came in.

Hikari; Alright, Stand, bow, Sit down

She got a warm feeling as she always enjoyed her daily power boost by bossing the class about. They all took there seats & the class began by the sensei picking up that little book that contained so much damn boring stuff… The pupils in the past tried to destroy the book, but the bloody thing turned out to have an AT field, they asked Rei if they could use the lance of longenous, yet she stated two facts… One, it was in the moons orbit & Two, It's a bit big to sneak into class. Just as most pupils pulled out there travel pillows & sleeping masks, there was a knock at the door & a timid secretary came rushing in mumbling something into the old sensei's ear before running back out, the class tried to listen in but as soon as they perked up she was gone, the Sensei then began the announcement.

Sensei; Well, class it appears that we have some new pupils, four infact looks towards door You can come in now!

The door opened & there was a pause before one of the boys looked as if they were shoved in & the other three followed. They lined up in front of the black board & scanned the class as they waited for further instructions.

Sensei; Now now don't be shy… please step forward & introduce you're self to the class… er… Chris

Chris; Hi, im Chris & my collegues & myself are exchange students from Scotland… pleased to meet you

The class nodded, Chris in his normal tidy school uniform stepped back

James; Im James & I hate being looked at, other than that hello

The class averted there eyes as James's stare was blood thirsty & only second to Asuka's, he stepped back in his ill-fitting uniform

Greengo; Alright ladies im Greengo, hopefully I will get to know some of you better Wink

The girls in the class had already classified him as sleazy & stared at him & some of the boys cracked there knuckles as Greengo stepped back in his average uniform with a packet of something just hinting itself out of his breast pocket… the class never seen un-japenese logo's & wondered what exactly "Condomi" made, the classes expression changed as they clasped eyes on the next new pupil

C.j; Good evening, im C.j, that is all

He stepped back in his sharp suited uniform that was completely black except from two cufflinks with skulls & solid silver belt buckle, the class received a bad aura from him & some of the pupils who's families owned shrines started to recite prayers to ward off evil spirits. Suddenly Asuka rose to her feet

Asuka; Hey you're the bastard who invaded my Eva

C.j; If you don't shut up I'll envade you're back passage

Asuka; …WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT… MEIN GOTT YOU'RE WORSE THAN SHINJI!

Shinji; Hey, I never said I would invade you're back passage

Asuka; WAS I TALKING TO YOU?

Sensei; Well… er… please take you're seats so we can continue with the class

They all made there way to the back of the class, except Greengo who was trying to sit next to Rei before quickly being dragged back by C.j , Shinji just looked at the new pupils, then to Touji & Kensuke before mouthing 'Scottish people are scary'.

The bell rang & everyone was packing themselves out of boredom central to what is undoubtibly the best period of school… lunch, C.j "Convinced" some pupils to leave a table so they could sit & discuss phase three of Greengo's plan.

James; So what now?

Greengo; We eat, dumbass

James; I meant the next step of this fan fic

Chris; Yeah, ive been wondering that myself… I mean by what you have told me, you hated school

Greengo; I do, but as well as getting back on some undisclosed issues, we are doing this to solve some of the problems that occurred in NGE

C.j; Such as?

Greengo; Sort out the 'who gets Shinji' debate for one… now if you will excuse me, food awaits

Chris; Er… you didn't actually bring any lunch or money

Greengo; … … … Dang

Shinji sat next to the usual suspects as they talked about the daily goings on that a bunch of 15 year olds do, his attention as usual was focused on Rei who, as always, sat by herself reading a book & nibbling an apple occasionally.

Touji; Hey Shinji, wish you were that apple so her silky lips would wrap around you some time, huh?

Shinji; What… N… NO

Kensuke; Aw come on… why else would you look?

Shinji; It's… just, that I still haven't been able to confront her ever since that… that I saw those things in central dogma

Kensuke; You mean the clones?

Shinji; Yeah… how exactly do I work that into a conversation?

Touji; Beats the hell outta me

Shinji went to take another bite out of his sandwich & looked up towards Rei once more, only this time his gaze was met by hers, he froze for a minute getting lost in pools of crimson that were her eyes… he suddenly snapped out of it by finding out that he was choking on his sandwich.

Shinji; GAAAK…cough… Lac..ck of…gulp AIR… cough Cant… breathe… Ooooooo pretty… colours…Kauro? OOFFFF!

By this time Touji was giving shinji the hymnic manouver, the school population looked on as the situation looked extremely dodgy what with Touji standing right behind Shinji, grabbing onto his chest & thrusting into his back as Shinji's face was in pain & then a sigh of relief as he coughed up the piece of sandwich.

Touji; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?... HE WAS CHOKING!

As Touji went to pound the sources of words such as 'sodomist' & 'yaoi freak' Shinji sat back down getting his breathe back, he then looked back up at Rei who was back to reading her book. He sighed & began eating his sandwich again… carefully. Lunch had finished & the class were forming a slave labour line back into the enpitemy of boredom, Greengo for some strange reason grabbed a staple gun & an eraser from the Sensei's desk before proceeding to his seat & C.j passed Asuka as they both evil eyed each other, sparks of hellbound energy could be seen shooting across the class & cancelling out between them as Asuka had fire in her eyes piercing against the somewhat emotionless gaze of pure dark aura & general bastardisation of evil. Shinji couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt this from someone before but as soon as C.j sat down & wrapped his hands around his chin Shinji nearly collapsed with shock.

Hikari; Alright stand up, bow, sit down

Said a tingly class rep as the Sensei had actually came in on time, as he droned on Shinji re-collected his senses & looked over at Rei to see her as usual leaning her head on her hand & staring out the window… most of the class at some time wondered what exactly she looked at all day… turns out she had a perfect view into a couple of houses & either spent the day watching t.v or a couple make out, with the rare treat of a guy working out in spandex shorts. None of which was happening today & the t.v was rubbish, so her thoughts strayed towards Shinji & why he was staring at her during lunch, she switched on her desktop computer & began typing. Shinji was about to fall asleep but slammed his head off the table when his computer started bleeping, he looked about to see only a few smirking faces & then opened up the instant message;

Pilot Ayanami; Hello, pilot Ikari

Berserker; Hi Rei, wots s'up?

Pilot Ayanami; I am just curious

Berserker; About wot?

Pilot Ayanami; Why were you staring at me during lunch

Berserker; …

Pilot Ayanami; Is something the matter?

Berserker; nno… just, that we haven't talked much in awhile

Pilot Ayanami; Indeed we have not, do you wish to speak to me now

Berserker; Welll im not sure what I want to say really :s

Pilot Ayanami; I see

Pilot Ayanami; Do i… make you uneasy?

Berserker; Wot… no, well maybe… NOT U exactly… it's just something I seen

Pilot Ayanami; And that would be?

Berserker; Well…

Pilot Ayanami; Is it when you saw me naked?

Berserker; No, not that… it's to do with NERV & those laboratories way down below

Pilot Ayanami; You are aware that we are being monitored by NERV personnel?

Berserker; Ah… Well, if we cant talk bout it here… then…

Pilot Ayanami; I will speak to you at a more private location at some point

Berserker; Ok

Conversation has been cancelled by "Pilot Ayanami"

Shinji looked over at Rei who was back to looking out the window, he sighed before being hit on the head by something… he turned around to see Greengo with a crude projectile weapon made from an opened out staple gun & using eraser bits as missiles, he shrugged it off as the bell went signalling that it was time for P.E. Today was the joint class instead of the boys doing basket ball & girls doing swimming, this happened every last day of the week… Much to the boys joy & the girls dismay, though the mood suddenly swinged as they found out it was dodge ball, for the boys all feared the red devils un-natural aim, but no time to have a say… let the games begin!

Kensuke; May-day May-day we are under attack, TAKE COVER!

Chris; AHHHH it's school all over again

Touji; What you mean 'all over again'?

Chris; Well… um… LOOK OUT!

Chris quickly ran away from Touji's inquiries as the jock stupidly turned around to be greeted by a ball in the face

Hikari; OH NO TOUJIIII… Asuka how could you hit him right in the face?

Asuka; Show no mercy, that's my motto.. now who's next?

She scans the court to see Shinji, Kensuke, a couple of the other boys & two of the newcomers, her predatory instincts decide to prey on the weakest first

Kensuke; Oh bum… CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED… AHHH IVE BEEN HIT, MAYDAY

Asuka; Too easy… only Shinji & the newbies left

Asuka aims for C.j, but he swoops out the road only for the ball to hit Greengo for his technique of standing behind people just showed the major flaw

Greengo; Bollocks, I was never good at this game

C.j; Observation is the key… that & being bloody fast

Shinji; I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away

Asuka; Ah ha… baka shinji, say you're prayers

Shinji; FUCK THIS… im a running as fast as my scrawny legs can take me

He runs towards the basket pole for it is the only kind of defence… but is knocked off his feet as Asuka hurls the ball at his legs, he goes flying into the pole at an easy 30 mph

:THUD:

Asuka smirks & walks up to the injured Shinji who is at a puzzlement of either holding his balls or his nose, she bends over in her superior stance… hands on hips

Asuka; AWW… did I hurt you, poor baby

Shinji; DAMMIT… WHEN WILL THE HURTING STOP?

Asuka; Well maybe if you… 0o;;

:CRACK:

Asuka stood there in utter disbelief as she felt the impact of the ball wallop full force on her ass… as she stood in ambivalence the class went silent & stared at a smirking C.j

C.j; Dumm esel hundin… How could you be so careless as to turn you're back when you're not finished… Complete slacker

Asuka; Kinnnda reminds of one of my ex boy…! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WILL PAY WITH YOU'RE SCROTUM

She was held back from attacking C.j, who just stood still & began laughing in a sinister way, before high fiving James & making his way to the changing room. As the rest of the class went in to the changing rooms, they congradulated the 'slayer of the red dragon' & the three stooges were having the usual talk.

Touji; Man she is such a sado masochistic bitch

Kensuke; Im amazed you know such a word, but yes I agree

Touji; But she sure did get her come uppance today… RIGHT UP THE ASS!

Shinji; Not so loud… she has un-earthly hearing

Touji; Hey im in a happy mood, still so glad my leg re-appeared

Chris; You're welcome

Touji; Huh?... You say something, uuu… chris?

Chris; Erm nope, that hit to the face musta screwed up you're hearing

Touji; I guess… So Shinji, how did it feel to see the look on her face as she was hit right up her ass hole?

Shinji; Priceless

Kensuke; Hey C.j, thanks again… she was long over due

C.j; I aim to please

The changing room was filled with laughter at the remark. They all made there way back for there final boredom of the day & most had a song in there hearts from the bringing down of the tyrant, Greengo was rummaging in the sensei's desk drawer & put whatever he found under his jumper before making his way to his desk, Shinji sat down & looked over towards Rei she was about to look back at him but was distracted by a large cry of pain as Asuka forgot about the bruising she got & sat down too quick.

Asuka; Mein gott that stings

As she jumped back up, leaned slightly on her table & rubbed her backside, unfortunately Rei was sitting behind her & got full view of this display of ass rubbing, Shinji wasn't sure… but he coulda swore he saw a faint smile on Rei's face. The class began to chuckle slightly & Asuka reverted to her former hellmatic self, she screamed at the top of her voice not noticing that both the sensei had came in & Hikari tried to get things to order.

Sensei; Um… Asuka, ASUKA… Pl… Please calm… Uh damn it I need a drink Goes into drawer WHERE THE HELLS MY WHISKEY?

Greengo; Hehe… I swiped his porn mag too :D

Not many heard Greengo's comment as they stopped & looked at the Sensei, he coughed & signalled that the class had began… Rei quietly sat there watching t.v. from the apartment across the road, when she was distracted by her desktop computer showing an attempted conversation;

Psycho in the shadows; Good evening Rei

Pilot Ayanami; Who is this?

Psycho in the shadows; That is none of you're concern for now

Pilot Ayanami; Im sorry I cannot continue this discussion with knowing who you are

Psycho in the shadows; … Fine, it is C.j

Pilot Ayanami; The "class hero"?

Psycho in the shadows; Indeed

Pilot Ayanami; What is it you wish to say then?

Psycho in the shadows; If I may be so bold, I am wondering about you & Shinji

Pilot Ayanami; We are both work collegues, what more is there to know

Psycho in the shadows; Oh you're work is pretty much finished, you're just merely on stand bye from a scared mans orders, do you not feel anything else towards Shinji?

Pilot Ayanami; We are also good friends, we have a special bond of friendship

Psycho in the shadows; Are you sure that is what he thinks also?

Pilot Ayanami; What are you implying?

Psycho in the shadows; Why do you think he always looks at you & then blushes when you notice?

Pilot Ayanami; I don't know… I am going to speak to him soon in privacy, perhaps I will ask him then

Psycho in the shadows; Sounds good

Pilot Ayanami; Why are you interested between me & Ikari?

Psycho in the shadows; It isn't me exactly… it is my friend Greengo & well he'd ask you but seeing as you're… if I may be so bold once more… beutifull, he has a tendancy to act…

Pilot Ayanami; Perverted?

Psycho in the shadows; …Indeed, well class is about to finish, so I'll bid my farewells, good luck with the talk, bye

Pilot Ayanami; Goodbye

Conversation canceled by "Psycho in the shadows"

She looked up & turned her head towards Shinji & started to ponder, C.j Wrapped his hands around his chin & smirked, Shinji felt a cold shiver from two directions at once.


	3. Set the wheels in motion

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion- fan-fic**_

_**& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)**_

_**Chapter 3; Set the wheels in motion**_

* * *

/Katsuragi household/

Shinji; Well that sure was an… interesting day

Asuka; Yeh yeh, you got you're perverted thrill for the day, so shut up & get me an ice pack

Shinji; sigh ok, sometimes I wish my mother was different & I could stay with her

Asuka; Oh stop complaining, you sound like a broken record… who knew you're mother would turn out worse than you're father, work wise?

Shinji; Oh please don't mention my father… that new kid C.j acts just like him

Asuka; Don't you dare mention his name again, bastard, he probably aimed at my shapely posterior, just to be sickingly perverted… MEN

Shinji Mumbling; As if he could miss an ass like that

Asuka; WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Shinji; Ah… nothing, nothing at all… please Asuka for the love of god, put down that fridge… NOOOOOO!

Pen-pen; Wark! (Bollocks, not again)

/Greengo's hell hole/

Chris; Next time & remember to bring money please

Greengo; Fuck up, as if I have yen anyways

James; packet of crisps would been satisfactory

Greengo; FUCK UP

C.j; heh, at least I had my fun

Greengo; & you call me perverted

C.j; Yes, yes I do

Greengo; Ooook, well first some food & then the next phase

Chris; Agreed

/Rei's place/

After her usual shower whilst standing there letting the water fall onto her snow white face & run down her body, she was contemplating the droplets of water obscuring her view of the light within her eyelids, she turned off the shower & walked out of the tiny bathroom whilst grabbing a towel on the way, as she finished drying herself off she held on to the ends of the towel whilst it was around her neck & walked over to the cabinet to take her medication.

Rei; Mmmm… dissolvable fruit flavoured vitamin tablets

She said to no particular person, the blue haired girl then opened the compartment in the cabinet & pressed a few buttons before stepping into the middle of her room & formed a pose as the device loaded up, it turned out to be a c.d player as it played a silent moment & footsteps could be heard with eeirie noises building up until a female voice could be heard saying something along the lines of 'time for you're medication', suddenly a loud psychopathic laugh blurted out from both the sterio & Rei;

Rei Singing; Oooooooohhh, Wife comes to find me, out of controoooolllll, I live along inside my miiiiiinnnnnd, world of confusiooooonnn, can feel the noiiiise, who says in my land says it Weeeelll, TRAPPED in this nightmaaaare, id wish id waaaaakke, as my whole life begins to shake, FOUR WALL's surround meeee, in an empty cassee, I cant find my way out of this plaaaaaceeee, & I don't care for in or out , could without a doubt, HELP MEEE, I cant take the pain & don't feel the shame… IT'S A MAD HOUSE… OR SOO THEY CLAIIMMM, IT'S A MAD HOUSE… Ohhhh AM I INSANE?...

Unfortunately as we all would like to hear more of this amusing concept of Rei singing "Madhouse" by Anthrax, her mobile phone starts to ring, she grabbed the phone & walked over to the cabinet turning off the stereo in one stride.

Rei; Hello?

Shinji; Hey Rei, listen are you busy?

Rei; Not really… why?

Shinji; I was just wondering, would you care to go out with me tonight… there's a party

Rei; I… im afraid I must decline, I have no social clothes…I

Shinji; Oh don't worry about that, take a look outside you're house

Rei walked towards the door & opened it to see a box lying on the door step, she quickly grabbed it & went back in for she remembered she was naked, she opened it to peek inside before Shinji continued talking.

Shinji; Did you see it?

Rei; Y…yes… interesting choice…

Shinji; So then will you go?

Rei; …

Shinji; Please say yes

Rei; …Ok

Shinji; Great I'll be there soon

Click

/Katsuragi household/

Rei; Great, then come over here

Click

Shinji ended his conversation & looked into the box once more before Asuka broke his train of thought.

Asuka; Who was that?

Shinji; I… It was Rei?

Asuka; Wonder girl?... What did she want?

Shinji; She wanted me to come with her to a party tonight

Asuka; Oooooook… Have you been smoking cannabis?

Shinji; WHAT… NO, seriously, it was Rei & she left this box outside containing some clothes

Asuka; Y'no… if you don't want to tell me, just say instead of coming up with an excuse like that… GEEZ like anyone would believe that

Shinji; But… !

He never got to continue his defence for Asuka quickly slammed her bed room door shut, he looked once more at the clothes before deciding not to keep Rei waiting

In a dark room a figure looked at the phone near bye & began to chuckle in a psychotic way… Suddenly someone opened the door & caught the person by surprise…

C.j; Hey Greengo… ? Why's it so damn dark in here?... ARE YOU HAVING PHONE SEX AGAIN?

Greengo; What… NOOOO, I was just initiating the next step to my plan

C.j; Hence the black device taped to the phone… that a speech synthisiser?

Greengo; Hehe

C.j stepped back out leaving Greengo to his thoughts

Greengo; Phone sex… I haven't done that in a while… now where's that phone book?

/Outside Rei's place/

Shinji was just approaching Rei's door whilst also trying to fight the nervousness… it appeared Rei foretold this for there was a flask of whiskey was in the breast pocket of his 'interesting' shirt, he took a swig & then started coughing & gasping for air 'Smooth' was his idea of the whiskey. After re-composing himself he pressed the buzzer & awaited a reply.

Rei; Hello, Ikari?

Shinji; Hi Rei… you ready?

Rei; Nearly, one moment… these clothes you gave me are a bit tight to put on easily

Shinji; Ok… Wait… I gave you?

The buzzer cut off just as Shinji was about to inquire further, he looked at the flowers that Misato gave him after seeing him on his way out, he explained & Misato was more believing than Asuka & said that he shouldn't go up to her place without bringing a gift, so she quickly grabbed some flowers from the window cil & wrapped them up one of her decorative shopping bags, adding some tape, no-one would know the difference… he thought she was being awfully kind & considerate before that is… she gave Shinji a packet of condoms ((MY NOTE; I wont be using the eva brand condom joke… it's gone on to long & I suspect the original guy must be really pissed off by now)) he tried to convince her that it wouldn't turn out like that but she said that after seeing him in those clothes she knew that the kinda place he was going to, they did that thing all the time & then gave Shinji a wink, a kiss & a pat on the backside on his way out. Just as he tried to figure out why Rei would ask him to wear such clothes & if indeed Misato was correct to assume that they were going to that kind of place, Rei opened the door, well he thought it was Rei, at least the face was Rei… she was wearing a leather corset with a shoulderless top underneath that was see through & ended in big puffy sleeves with frills all round… also, as he looked down, a figure hugging knee length skirt with a side-slit revealing stripy stockings which lead down to calve high strapped latex spiked heels. He stood there wide eyed & jaw gapping for a moment before looking back up to see her in an almost same facial expression… minus the gapping jaw, for he was wearing a black shirt with flames at the bottom & baggy bondage trousers with straps & all, also he had very large clunky looking boots that had lots of fastenings, as her gaze looked back up towards his, she blushed before responding.

Rei; Wh… What is it?.. am I wearing this attire correctly?

Shinji; Uh… yeah, I just would have never knew that this was you're taste

Rei; What do you mean?... You gave me the clothing

Shinji; What… No you gave me these

Rei; This is most strange… im sure it was you on the phone requesting a night out

Shinji; I was on the phone but it was you requesting the date

Just as the two pilots were trying to make sense of things (as if much ever made sense in there world) a black limo pulled up outside the building & tooted, they both looked at each other briefly

Shinji; You don't suppose someone is trying to set us up together?

Rei; It seems the most possible reason, do you suppose that limo is for us

Shinji; Well with all that has happened so far… probably yes

They both made there way down to the limo & Shinji enquired the driver if it was for them, the driver just looked at a photo he had & nodded, Shinji climbed in before remembering manners & quickly jumped back out & then held the door for Rei to enter. Rei was studying the alchohol collection & then Shinji remembered the flowers.

Shinji; Oh yeah I almost forgot… here

Rei; Oh… thank you

Shinji; Well although this is weird, there is still no reason as not to have fun

Rei; indeed… do you know where this limo is taking us?

Shinji; Um… no, hold on turns round Excuse me driver, where are we going

Driver; Sorry im not permitted to give out that information

Shinji; Oh… Ok, anything you can tell me?

Driver; … That ive to wait for 6 hours, then either go fetch you or drive if you turn up

Rei; Six hours… can you tell us who is paying?

Driver; Sorry, anonymous phone call with cash paid up front

Rei; I see… thank you

They both turned back round as the limo pulled up outside a building, Shinji climbs out & opens the other door for Rei, he cant help but look at her bust as they are pushed up thanks to the corset, he mentally kicks himself & helps her up & then places her arm around his… she stares at the entwined arms & blushes slightly before proceeding to make her way into the building. Inside they were greeted by loud metal music as this place turned out to be a metal/rock club, a chirpy gothic woman clasped eyes on the newly arrived couple as Shinji was taking another swig & Rei seemed indifferent but if the music wasn't so loud we would find out that she was humming along to the music, the goth walked up to them & introduced herself.

Gothic lady, Hi there welcome to the club 'o' M, weve been expecting you, this way please

They followed her to a secluded part near the back where a candle lit table was waiting for them with little name cards with both there names next to there seats, once again remembering manners Shinji pulled out Rei's seat & she nodded & sat. Once Shinji sat down at his seat , the gothic lady gave them a menu before saying.

Gothic lady; Would you car for a drink whilst you decide on you're order?

Shinji; Erm… Gee I don't know really, what about you Rei?

Rei; looking at the drinks list … Pinacolada please

Shinji; well I'll have… Tiger, whats that?

Gothic lady; That is a very good beer, Mr Ikari

Shinji; Well I'll guess I'll have a tiger beer then, thank you

Gothic lady; You're welcome… so that's a pinocolada & tiger coming right up

Shinji; So Rei, I… I never knew you like Pinocolada's

Rei; I've never had one

Shinji; Oh… So why did you…?

Rei; Same reason you picked Tiger beer

Shinji; I see

Rei; So, what are you picking for main course?

Shinji; … Um… Steak sounds good, how bout you?

Rei; I dislike meat remember?

Shinji; Oh right, sorry

Rei; There is no need to appoligise, I think I will have the vegetarian special

Shinji; Ok… & what about the dessert?

Rei; I don't usually have dessert, what should I choose

Shinji; Erm… don't worry none of them have meat chuckles slightly

Rei; I see… I will have the double chocolate chip mint ice cream then

Shinji; Mmmm… sounds good, I think I'll have it too

The Gothic lady comes back with there drinks, smiles, & flips out a note pad

Gothic lady; So what will you have?

Shinji; I'll have the steak & Rei will have the vegetarian special

Gothic lady; Oooooook & dessert

Shinji; We'll both have double chocolate mint ice cream

Gothic lady; All righty then, enjoy you're drinks

They both look about, Shinji is wondering how they can have a candle lit dinner in a place such as this… for some reason they are & Rei ponders why some of the couples are so close to each other, they both take a sip of there drink

Shinji; Well… at least it's smoother than the whiskey, How's the drink Rei?

Rei; It is… agreeable

Shinji; Good

Rei; Shinji?

Shinji; Yes?

Rei; What are those people doing?

Shinji looking; There… groping

Rei; Why?

Shinji; To show how much they like each other… I guess

Rei; I see… So you "groped" me

Shinji Chokes on drink; Phhh,Gakk… What?

Rei; When you were in my apartment to give me my school papers… you "groped" me

Shinji; That was an accident, I didn't mean to grope you

Rei; Oh… Do you not wish to grope me on purpose?

Shinji; … What, Rei I would never do anything like that

Rei; Because you do not like me?

Shinji; But I do like you Rei, I just didn't think you would be into that

Rei; So you like me & Wish to grope me?

Shinji; No…I don't really know, I think of you as a friend & friends don't grope

Rei; Ok

Shinji; Are you ok?

Rei; …

Gothic lady; Heres you're meal, enjoy

Shinji; Thank you,… So Rei is there something on you're mind?

Rei; Nothing, let's eat

They sat there eating there food In silence, occasionally taking glances at each other without the other knowing, that is until "walk" by Pantera played, well Shinji didn't know what it was but he could have sworn Rei was nodding her head along to the tune. She proceeded to do so until she felt a shiver & looked up to see that it was because Shinji was staring at her. There eyes connected in a moment that seemed to be an eternity, both losing themselves in the others dark pools to the soul, Shinji was reminded of the time after the battle with the fifth angel, he remembered that as he looked into the shakened up albino's eyes at first he only saw his reflection as if there was nothing deeper to the girl, but in a moment after asking her to smile her eyes deepened revealing her emotions & soul, in a way he thought that he unlocked her emotions from there dormant state. He then noticed that her eyes had started to show even more life than back then. He smiled & she blushed.

Rei; Shinji, why are you looking at me & smiling?

Shinji; Because I realised what a beutifull girl you are

Rei; I…I see

Shinji; Do you like this song?

Rei; Yes

Shinji; Do you wish to dance?

Rei; … … … I would like that very much

Shinji rose from his seat & walked around to Rei's side, offering her his hand to help her up, she grasped it ever so gently & rose, then they made there way to the dance floor. Shinji was trying his best to dance along but for two facts; he never danced before, & didn't exactly know how to interpret the beat of this song, Rei however was head banging along & generally looking like a pro dancer with swaying her hips seductively & running her hands up & down her body occasionally going through her short hair, Shinji couldn't help but gaze in awe as this once seemingly shy, emotionless girl who always had her nose tucked in a book or sat there in deep thought, was now fully expressing herself & dang sexily at that. Unfortunately she is frozen in her tracks as it dawns on her that Shinji is watching her instead of trying to dance (like most guys, they cannot dance, I know for I am one :P) she immediately stopped & looked down at her feet whilst clasping her hands, Shinji felt guilty for making her nervous, a feeling that he knew to well, he walked over to her & stroked her cheek making a feeling rush through Rei that she couldn't explain, so her face could only show shock & surprise, she cupped her hands around his & looked as if she was about to cry, but not cry in pain, but cry in happiness, before she knew it, she had moved further towards Shinji & he as a reflex wrapped his arms around her. They both embraced each other not knowing what they were doing, but gradually both became more secure & put more emotion into there actions. The D.j saw this & decided to put a slower song on, on came "change (in the house of flies)" by Deftones & all the couples began to slow dance… Shinji & Rei swayed to the song contemplating the moment, Rei thought about there previous talk & whispered into Shinji's ear

Rei; Would now be good time to grope?

Shinji; What?

Rei; I observed the others that are in similar situations to our own & they express themselves further by groping

Shinji; Oh, do you really want me to?

Rei; I am uncertain, but I wish to see what' so good about it now

Shinji;… … … OoOoOKkKkKkk…

Shinji's nervenessnous was back with a vengeance, but the whiskey seemed to be kicking in as he slid his arms from Rei's shoulders towards her behind, she gasped slightly as he was passing her lower back & was filled with the unknown feeling once more, it was quite a burning sensation but not that of the fires a pain & hurt, more towards happiness & longing?. Unfortunatly before Shinji could get a good feel his nose started to gush with blood, Rei snapped out of her moment & lead him away from the dance floor back to there table.

Rei; Are you ok?

Shinji; Yeah… I'll be fine, just a stupid reaction to situations like that

Rei ; I see… do you wish to have our dessert now?

Shinji; Ok I guess that will cool me down… wait this is only one bowl of ice cream

Rei; I guess they presumed that we would be sharing

Shinji; Oh… well that's fine with me, how about you?

Rei; Yes

As they sat eating there ice cream they both began to relax again, Shinji was taking chunks out of it to 'cool' himself off as he stopped momentarily to see Rei taking ever so small spoonfuls & quietly slipping them in her small cute mouth, she looked up with the spoon in her mouth, he smiled.

Shinji; You look so cute

Rei; …

Shinji; Is something wrong

Rei; It has come to my attention that you have become more… confident, is there a reason for this?

Shinji; Im not sure, I guess im just growing up & come to terms with some stuff

Rei; Such as?

Shinji; Well… it's kinda hard to phrase but… once I was ordered to go into DOGMA by Ritsuko & she took me & Misato into this room… where I saw…

Rei; My clone sisters?

Shinji; … Yes

Shinji; And what did you think?

Shinji; That's what ive been so quiet about… I didn't really know what to think, but now I don't really care I really like you & you make me feel so comfortable … anyway the clones im afraid… are dead

Rei; There still there

Shinji; What?

Rei; They were brought back along with everyone else… there still down there

Shinji; Oh… how do you feel about that?

Rei; I am fine with it… they are truly content without souls & if I die… my soul will go into one of them

Shinji; You wont die… the angels are gone we can live in peace now

Rei; Indeed

Shinji; Care to dance some more?... im feeling better now

Rei; I'd like that very much

& with that they proceeded to make there way to the dance floor

/Greengo's hell hole/

The usual suspects sat there observing the close circuit security camera's watching the two continue dancing.

Greengo; Phase complete

Chris; Aww… so cute

James; I feel like having some ice cream now

C.j; I trust it was you that had something to do with Shinji getting more confident?

Greengo; Of course… turns out his SDAT player was playing subliminal messages during the songs he listened to during sleep… thus making him the little sod that I despise, I stole it, but tis a slow process on recovery

C.j; Indeed… who knew that much blood came out the nose in a 'near' attempt

James; Im Amazed he can stand up

Greengo; Now for the next phase

Chris; You mean that you're still not done?… but Shinji & Rei look happy & that it might go into a stable relationship

Greengo; Oh im not done yet, for although I am an R/S fan… im gonna see if my plan works

C.j; If you're doing what I think you're doing… you're gonna need a lot more than deprivaty of subliminal messages

Greengo; You'll see Grins evilly


	4. Reveiling reasons

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion- fan-fic**_

_**& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)**_

_**Chapter 4; Revealing reasons**_

* * *

It was closing time in the 'club 'o' M/' & the couples were leaving & getting there hearing back, the main group was away when Shinji & Rei made there way out towards the limo. They both sat down with happy faces before eyeing up the drinks cabinet & helping themselves.

Driver; I take it you had a good time then?

Shinji; Yep

Rei; Indeed

Driver; Good… next stop home

Rei; Okay

As they made there destination Shinji darted around to the side where Rei was getting out to help her again, they thanked the driver & made there way to the building before it hit Shinji.

Shinji; Hey, how am I gonna get home?

Rei; To dark & the drivers away

Shinji; Damn

Rei; You could stay in my house for the night if you wish?

Shinji; ULP… Y.. You sure?

Rei; Would you rather walk home at this time of night, im sure Major Katsuragi wouldn't like that

Shinji; I guess

/Rei's place/

they made there way into the apartment, Rei picked up her mobile phone & said to Shinji

Rei; You should phone home to let them know of the situation

Shinji; Right

Misato; Click Hello?

Shinji; Hi Misato… it's me Shinji

Misato; Oh hi Shinji… how was tonight, did you get lucky?

Shinji; What… no nothing like that happened Misato

Misato; Hehehe… im teasing… so where are you?

Shinji; Um that's what im phoning about… it's kinda late & dark, plus the driver drove away & im over at Rei's place

Misato; Oh…. OHHH, you were invited for some coffee huh? You lucky little thing you

Shinji; Misato please… im just phoning to say that im staying at Rei's place tonight if it's fine with you?

Misato; Oh don't let me get in the road between the two love birds… sure stay over, best place for you… & im not talking about just being safe

Shinji; Must you tease me at every opertunity?

Misato; Why yes, yes I do… tis one privilege… no duty of being a guardian… hold on I think Asuka wants to say something

Shinji; Hello?

Asuka; YOU DIRTY HENTAI… I BET YOU'LL BE UP ALL NIGHT SCREWING YOU'RE NEW SEX DOLL… MEIN GOTT, MEN click

Shinji looked at the phone with a blank expression before hanging up, he turned to speak to Rei before turning back around with a nose bleed for she was stripping for the night.

Shinji; Um… Rei?

Rei; Yes?

Shinji; Well it's ok that I stay tonight… well with Misato anyway

Rei; What did pilot Sohryu have to say?

Shinji; She… Objected slightly

Rei; I see… what exactly did she think was wrong?

Shinji; Well… nothing worth mentioning

Rei; Im afraid I have no other sleeping equipment, I hope you wont mind sleeping in the same bed as me?

Shinji; Uh ha wha su slap sure I guess

& as Rei goes in to the shower Shinji begins to undress down to his boxers, he climbs into the single plain sprin…'SINGLE? OH SHIT' he suddenly thinks, he contemplates if he should go home instead but looks out the window to notice that a storm is starting ' Hmmmm… the gods are in there perverted funny mood tonight' he sarcastically stated & then clambered under the covers. He began thinking about what happened tonight & decided it was a pretty good night out & also he wish he found his SDAT player for he really needed it now, just as he was drifting off he heard the shower switching off & the soggy sound of footprints, he would turn around but chances are she would still be naked, he heard her gasp & pant a little for she must have been holding her breath, this gave him a little hard on that he cursed 'bad boy, not tonight' he swore mentally to it. He heard her throw away the towel & go straight for the bed 'Wait isn't she going to put on a nightdress… oh Christ she's not 0O;;' he said internally as he noticed that when she slid under the covers, she was still naked, he felt her short hair tickle the back of his neck he could also smell her scent as she was freshly out the shower 'warm… smooth… entoxicatingly sexy' he mentally hit himself on the last statement, he thought that he better get to sleep soon or he didn't know what might happen… shoot his load all over the sheets was the more likely candidate as his dick was fully grown & growing more sensitive by the minute as she gently stirred & the sheets brushed by it.

Rei; Is something the matter… you seem tense

Shinji; Ah… im just not used to sleeping in the same bed as a woman

Rei; This is a new experience for me also… try changing position, sleeping on you're stomach works best for unusual situations im told

Shinji; I cant right now

Rei; Why is that?

Shinji; Erm… manouverability problems… kinda hard to talk explain

Rei; Oh… Im sorry

Shinji; It's not you're fault… it's just the way things are

Rei pondered what he meant, she tried to get a possible image in her head of what could be the matter, but drawn blank.

Rei; Im confused… what is exactly the matter, if you don't mind explaining?

Shinji; Well… im not sure how you would react to it

Rei sat up & looked over his shoulder.

Rei; Oh I see…

Shinji; Rei… I… I…

Rei; You're listening to you're SDAT player & cant turn around incase you pull the wires out, I wont trouble you again, goodnight

Shinji; Goodnight Rei

Shinji let out a sigh of relief as Rei lay back down & turned away from him, as he drifted off, Rei had a large grin on her face as she tried to hold in the laughter.

/Katsuragi household/ Next morning

Asuka lay in bed as the sun gently rose upon her angelic face… if only her face stayed that way when she awoke, she gently stirred as she was having her regular dream of Shinji repeatably pounding her into her mattress… she woke as she reached her climax

Asuka; SHINJI… ! Huh… OH MEIN GOTT NOT AGAIN, I should start wearing something to bed besides these frilly panties.. not much protection from wet dreams… I'll make him pay today for making me come

She grinned at her last statement before sighing & clambering up her sheets & snuck to the Laundromat before Misato woke. She whistled as she came back in & sat at the breakfast table with her knife & fork at the ready before being reminded that Shinji was not in… that he was sleeping over at wonder girls place, she hated the fact that he was probably having sex with her all night… not as if she would object, she was emotionless after all. She got up & looked the foreign object that was the frying pan, Asuka never actually cooked breakfast before… she always bullied her man-slave Shinji into doing it, she got an egg out the fridge & tried to crack it open… 'Sheise' she mentally cursed as half the shell was in the pan as well as the egg, second egg… 'Sheise', third… 'Sheise'

Asuka; MEIN GOTT COME ON YOU BAKA EGGS OPEN PROPERLY!

Misato woke up at this statement & rose groggily to her feet, avoiding the beer cans & stale food. As she made her way to the kitchen for her morning beer she looked to see Asuka near the toaster, covered in egg yolks as well as most of the kitchen, Misato stared at Asuka as she opened her beer.

Misato; So what are we having for breakfast Asuka?

Asuka; Toaster waffles

Misato; I see… sounds yummy Gulps beer

/Rei's place/

Shinji woke up as the sun shone in his face, he was glad he decided to keep the condom that Misato gave him for he couldn't hold it & as the little albino tossed & turned in her sleep, brushing up against him frequently, he shot his load about 5 times that night, as he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that Rei was infact cuddling into him, her body was so warm & silky, she not only was resting her head on his shoulder & one arm around his waist, but her legs were wrapped around his. He lay there getting hard once more as Rei started to stir some more before waking up… She lay there looking at the wall then made her way down to see a very nervous Shinji blushing, she wondered why he was doing so before realising what position she was in, she broke her embrace from him & sat up blushing herself.

Rei; Oops.. sorry

Shinji; It's ok… goodmorning by the way

Rei; Oh… Goodmorning, I'll just hop in for a shower

Shinji; Ok

As the blue haired cutie walked sleepily to the shower, Shinji couldn't help but watch her hips sway about & he once more shot his load 'damn it… does this thing have no form of control?' he once again mentally kicked himself, he jumped up & tried to look for a place to dispose of this over used condom. 'shit shit shit where do I dump this thing… ah her bin bag' he managed to stuff it into her little make shift bin before she came back out… naked as usual 'geez Rei, has anyone told you, you're quite the exobisionist?' he thought as he passed her to wash up, he was glad of the shower for he could wash off the remaining evidence, after he was done he stepped out & noticed that Rei hadn't left out a towel for him

Shinji; Hey Rei… I haven't got a towel, could you get me one please

Rei; Ok

He stood next to the door with a slight gap for her to pass the towel through, but before he knew it she just barged in & handed him the towel as if nothing was wrong, his face grew a deep beetroot as she just stood there waiting for him to grab the towel.

Rei; Are you ok… here's you're towel

Shinji; Uh…. Thanks

Rei; you are welcome… are you sure you're ok?

Shinji; Remember when I said that I was uneasy to lie in the same bed with a woman?

Rei; Yes

Shinji; Well im even more so uneasy when a woman comes in when im naked

Rei; Oh… sorry, I do it all the time, we are born like this so why should there be anything to hide?

Shinji; Yeah I have noticed you're not ashamed… but I am

Rei; Why… I see no deformities

Shinji; AHH pleased don't look down there Rei… im just uneasy that's all

Rei; Very well… I'll leave you now

And with that she left a blushing Shinji, as she went her dresser she had a slight smirk on her face ' Pilot Sohryu is wrong to call him small' she remonised back to one of the very few conversations she had in the shower room with Asuka after the synch tests;

/Female shower room, NERV H.Q/

Asuka; What a little prick he was today… just because he is slowly getting above me in those stupid tests

Rei; … … … What is a 'prick'?

Asuka; What… you don't know what a prick is?... what a very enclosed life you live

Rei; I just have never heard that term before

Asuka; Oh… well for you're information a 'prick' is a mans Wang

Rei; 'Wang'?

Asuka Sighs HIS PENIS!

Rei; Oh I see… how does 'prick' mean 'penis'?

Asuka; It means that he has a small penis

Rei; I see… you have seen his penis then?

Asuka; WHAT… NO I HAVENT

Rei; Then how do you know it is small?

Asuka; I just do

Rei; But how can you know he has a small penis if you haven't seen it?

Asuka; … … … SHUT UP!

/Back at Rei's place… current time/

By the time she had stopped day dreaming she had put up the new items of clothing & had on her school uniform, Shinji then stepped out the bathroom & started putting on his clothes he wore the night before, .

Shinji; Right, id better get back home, Misato will worry

Rei; Ok, see you again some time

Shinji; I… It was really nice last night, I hope we can do it again sometime

Rei; We'll just have to wait for another anonamous phone call I guess

Shinji; Or better yet… we could plan our own

Rei; That would be nice… t, thank you for the nice evening

Shinji; You're welcome… & thanks for putting up with me for the night

Rei; It was of no bother… it was… agreeable

Shinji pondered what she meant by the statement, by the time he realised it he was already walking outside the apartment block & on his way down the road home, what he didn't realise was that she was staring out from her window watching him go on his way with a content smile on her face.

/Katsuragi house hold/

Misato was sitting at the breakfast table downing a few more beers & Asuka was in the living room lying on her belly & flicking through the Saturday morning crap that was on t.v., Pen-pen was sitting next to Misato also downing a few beers & ignoring the bowl full of toaster waffles. There was a ring at the door.

Misato; That cant be Shinji… why would he ring his own door bell?

Asuka; COME IN

Misato; Asuka you could have went to the door instead of shouting

Asuka; Meh, same goal accomplished with minimum waste of energy

Misato growled before the visitor came in… it was Touji, Kensuke & Hikari.

Touji & Kensuke; Good morning miss Misato

Hikari; Hi Misato, Hi Asuka

Misato; Hey all, what is the reason for this visit today?

Hikari; I was just going to ask Asuka if she'd like to go shopping today

Touji; & we were just wondering if Shinji would like to go to the arcades today… where is he by the way?

Kensuke; Don't tell me Asuka killed him & hid him somewhere?

Asuka; No you Dumbchoff, Baka Shinji stayed the night at Wonder girls place

They all face fault, Misato & Asuka just sigh

Kensuke; Shinji… stayed with Rei…

Touji; Same… house… same bed?

Hikari; Did they… um…?

Asuka; Chances are, yes… screwing all night long if that pervert had his way

Touji; Way to go Shin..!

Hikari & Asuka gave Touji a death glance before he finished his sentence, he stopped & coughed

Misato; Now now we don't know if they did or not, & besides, Shinji's to shy & Rei… Well Rei's Rei

Hikari; I hope they didn't… If the two most innocent pupils did it, what chance do we have

Asuka; HA SHINJI INNOCENT? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH

Misato; NOW THAT'S ENOUGH, Asuka go shopping with Hikari, Touji & Kensuke, you're welcome to stay & wait for Shinji.

Asuka rose to her feet in a rage & left with a blushing Hikari following, Misato jestured Touji & Kensuke to sit as she also cracked open another beer.

Touji; So… do you really think that they did it or not?

Misato; Part of me is wishing they did… it's about time he got some pleasure

Touji; I was asking Kensuke… but thanks for you're thoughts anyway

Misato; Oh Gulps beer

Kensuke; So that means Asuka might be available!…Did I just say that out loud?

Misato & Touji; 'Fraid so

Kensuke; Dang

Just as Touji & Misato were about to enquire further, Shinji came in & took off his boots, he was greeted by a mixed greeting… firstly it was a face of 'way to shinji' then quickly changed to a 'what the fuck are you wearing?', Misato just giggled & proceeded with another beer. Shinji sat down at the table having the feeling of prosecution upon him as the eyes tried to form there feeling into words.

Touji; So did you screw Rei?

Misato choked on her beer, & Shinji was about to revert to code red shyness, that was before he had a second thought.

Shinji; Maybe I did… maybe I didn't

Misato barely had enough time to recover from her first beer choking & then decided that as long as this conversation went on, she best not drink for sake of health.

Misato; As you're legal guardian I must insist you answer… did you score?

Shinji; For you're information… no I didn't, it was a first date Misato, im not like you :P

Misato; You're just lucky that my gun is outta reach… I'll let that slide for now

Touji; So it was officially a date huh, lucky you… I hope you got a kiss at least?

Shinji; …

Kensuke; OH MAN… you didn't forget did you?

Shinji; Damn

Misato; Sometimes even I find you stupid… kisses are acceptable, shoulda went for it

Shinji; I was a bit pre-occupied with dancing & ahem sleeping arrangements cough

Touji,Kensuke,Misato; … Sleeping arrangements?

Shinji; … Uh huh

Kensuke; You & her?

Shinji; Yes

Misato; In the same bed?

Shinji… Yes

Touji; You really did screw her?

Shinji; Y… NOOO, first date dammit, me & her in the same bed… no naughty business, honest

Misato; Wasted opportunity

Shinji; ANYWAYS… What are you guys doing here?

Kensuke; To see if you would like to go the arcade, to play the new shoot her… I mean them up game

Shinji; I see… well Misato if you're done interigating me, can I go?

Misato; I suppose

Touji; Oh & Shinji before you go…

Shinji; Yes?

Touji; Change you're damn clothes… there freaking me out

/Arcade. Shopping mall/

It was as every other weekend, kids squander there hard earned cash (well hard begged) on the arcade machines trying to top each others scores & whilst the girls go get them some new fancy clothes that chances are there only going to wear once. Suprisingly the new kids were there also & C.j was playing the house of the dead 20… two player… by himself. Shinji & Touji were playing Dead or alive 10 & Chris was trying to play Time crisis 8… but constantly hiding behind the shield, James was strangely playing dance dance revelation… well until he tried finding a good song to dance along with & Greengo was racing against Kensuke & a few girls on that game that no one quite knows yet know that it can play four people at a time.

Touji; Come on Shinji you can tell us

Shinji; For the last time… NO I DIDN'T

Greengo; Whats all this then?

Shinji; They keep asking if I slept with Rei last night

Greengo; Did you?

Shinji; NOOOOOOOO

Greengo; Hmmmm… y'no that's not exactly something I would go shouting out, if you indeed didn't score

Chris; Aww leave him alone Greengo… AHHH ROCKET LAUNCHER, SHEILD SHEILD DANG IT

C.j; Chris you should really learn to play properly… the best defence is a good offence

Chris; Could you show me?

C.j; Im kinda busy killing here

Chris; Oh… how about you James?

James; STUPID PIECE OF CRAP… WHY DON'T YOU PLAY AT LEAST ' ace of spades'? ONE GOOD SONG THAT'S ALL I ASK

Chris; Um… never mind… AHHHH CHAIN CANNON, SHEILD SHEILD

C.j; So Shinji, how was the date anyway?

Shinji; It was nice… kinda started off weird

C.j; How so?

Shinji; Well I got a call from Rei saying to come over so we could go out, but when I got there, she said she got a call saying that I was coming over & taking her out…. & there was a Limo & even clothes

C.j; Quickly glaring over to Greengo I see… Quite strange indeed

Greengo; Ah heh heh… yeah, strange

Kensuke; Whats up with you Greengo?

Greengo; … … … Nothing

Kensuke; Uh huh…

Greengo; Hey look isn't that a war game over there?

Kensuke; Wha… OW WOW… How could I miss such a beauty, Excuse me

Shinji; Besides that it was nice… Rei surprised me a few times, did you know she could dance?

Touji; Rei… Dance?... nope I did not… wonder what else she can do?

Shinji; Must you turn everything into a perverted thought?

Touji; … … … Yes

Greengo; Mmmmmmmm… Rei

Shinji; Did you say something Greengo?

Greengo; … nope, just driving noises… MMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmREEEEeeeeeeee

Shinji; I see

Asuka; HEY BAKA

C.j; Which one are you referring to bitch?

Asuka; My original Baka, you baka

C.j; Jam it up you're ass

Asuka; I'll deal with you later… SHINJI get you're scrawny ass over here on the double

Shinji; This must be the down side for last night…. COMING

Asuka; Yeah yeah & I bet you were shouting that to Rei all night

Shinji; It wasn't like that

Asuka; DON'T LIE TO ME… YOU WERE SHAFTING HER UP HER ASS ALL NIGHT, AM I RIGHT?

Greengo; Suddenly I feel like writing another lemon

C.j; Don't… even… dare, not now

Shinji; But honestly Asuka we didn't have sex… we just went out & then went to bed

Asuka; WITH EACH OTHER?

Shinji; Well… yes, but not like that

Asuka; RARRRRRRRRR… WALLOP

Chris; Ouch… he could have done with a shield for that attack

Shinji hits the deck & Asuka storms off in Hikari's general direction, who was waving to Touji before being dragged away. The bitch was back & Shinji was the first to realise, the others surrounded him & James poked him with a stick.

James; Yep he's dead

Shinji; Im alive actually

C.j; Dead indeed

Shinji; Im getting better

Greengo; Absolutely no signs of life at all

Shinji; Im alive… really

Chris; Maybe we should stop this Monty python scene before he thinks he's having an out of body experience

C.j; Agreed

Shinji; Phew… now could someone help me up… ive fallen & cant get back up

Touji; Suppose

They helped Shinji up from the ground & sat him on a near by seat.

Shinji; Why did she do that?

Touji; She's a bitch… I thought we went over this

Chris; Maybe… she likes you

Shinji; What?

Kensuke; Funny way of showing it

Chris; Well, you know what she's like normally… maybe she doesn't want you near Rei, cos she wants you for herself

Shinji; I, don't know, maybe… just wish she could be more hinest instead of lashing out

Touji; Na man, she's just psycho… an attention seeker

C.j; A psycho huh?... ! Hey lets go get Shinji a drink… quite a blood loss by the look of that cut

Shinji; But I feel fine

Greengo; Looking at C.j confuseily… then see's what he see's Yeah… looks small at first but they can be deceiving, come on… im sure he'll be fine for now, Touji, Kensuke you know what he wants lets go get him a drink

Touji, Kensuke; Look at Greengo weird then clasp eyes on what the commotion is about Yeah sounds good… be right back Shinji

They all walk away & Shinji wonders what has come over them… he then catches the silohette of a figure to his far right, he turns around.

Shinji; Rei?

Rei; I was going to ask how you were this evening… but it appears you have substained some injuries since I last saw you

Shinji; Yeah… Asuka objected to me staying over in a more physical way this time

Rei; I see… I shall have a word with pilot Sohryu at some point, but enough of that… how are you?

Shinji; Except the bruise… happy now that I've seen you again

Rei; T… Thank you… I am glad to see you once again also

They both sit on the bench, the others watch from afar noticing the un-easy atmosphere.

Shinji; Um… Rei

Rei; Yes Ikari?

Shinji; Oh please… we know each other better than that, call me Shinji

Rei; Very well… you were asking something "Shinji"?

Shinji; Yeah, um… I was told that I forgot something when I left you, after the date

Rei; You were wearing all of you're attire… what do you mean?

Shinji; Well… traditionally, I was meant to end the date with a… kiss

Rei; I see… is there still time?

Shinji; For what?

Rei; Has the window closed for you to end the date?

Shinji; … I don't think there is an exact time frame… what are you getting at?

Rei; If you wish… you could still kiss me

Shinji was struck dumb founded, more so than when Asuka hit him, as he sat there trying to make sense of the situation, he noticed that Rei was sitting there patiently, with her eyes closed… anticipating the supposed kiss, with everything come to perfect clarity he moved towards Rei & felt her breathing quicken slightly as he breathed on her face gently… she started to blush & tightened her eyes more… he sat there watching this for some reason, behind him he heard someone shout 'For fuck sake man… kiss her already' & with that second opinion of his course of action, he kissed her. The moment seemed to last forever as both sat there with there lips gently pressing against each others, he proceeded to press a bit harder & noticed that her tiny little mouth opened slightly, he decided to react on impulse this time & gently slid his tongue in, she opened her eyes at this notion of someones tongue inside her mouth besides her own, but quickly decided she enjoyed this & closed her eyes again & played about with his tongue with her own. They had kissed for a solid two minutes before realising that the others were watching from behind a hedge & as they both opened there eyes, not only did they find each other staring into each others sparkling eyes & rosy cheeks… but that they had moved into each others embrace without even knowing it. They both broke off the kiss, both slightly reluctant & then sat back down in there proper places, blushing heavily to the cheers that could be heard from behind the mischievous hedge.

Shinji; Well… did you like it?

Rei; It was… Agree… no… pleasurable

Shinji; That good huh… your quite some kisser you know that?

Rei; I should go now… I do not like the gazing eyes that are protruding on our situation… goodbye

Shinji; Oh… well see you again soon

Rei; I would like that… very much, bye

As he waved to the smiling Rei as she jogged away, he turned around to find the others all ready surrounding the bench, with mischievous grins

Shinji; What?

Touji; So how was she?

Shinji; … Perfect

Kensuke; Shinji you old lucky dog… You're a little slow, but you finally got there, congrates

Shinji; Thanks… I think

As the three stooges talked some more, they failed to notice the others had departed back to Greengo's hell hole. & even more un-noticable was the tearfull red head, peering from one of the shopping windows. As Shinji got home, he was greeted by only the penguin, he read a note telling of Misato having to stay in NERV so the place was his & Asuka's for tonight, upon wondering that if all the angels were gone… what the hell did they do now? But it was quickly broken off as he heard a moan from Asuka's room.

/Greengo's hell hole – survalence camera/

James; Don't tell me you're going to do a repeat of the lemon?

Greengo; Tempted… but I never repeat

C.j; Uh huh… & how may times have I walked in on you…

Greengo; Kindly don't finish that sentence… I may not be able to kill you when your awake… but as for asleep

C.j; Is that a threat? Raises eyebrow

Greengo; Gulp If it's ok by you?

Shinji; Asuka? Is that you?

Asuka; … GO AWAY

Shinji; Look im sorry that Ive upset you

Asuka; LIAR

Shinji; Why are you upset anyway?

Asuka; WHAT ARE YOU… STUPID?

Shinji; Is it about me & Rei?

Asuka; OF COURSE IT IS… NOW GO AWAY

Shinji collected his bravery & stepped inside Asuka's room, upon entering he saw Asuka lie on her bed, belly down & appeared to be sobbing into the pillow.

Shinji; Asuka…

Asuka; I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY

Shinji; Why cant you be happy for me & Rei?

Asuka; I JUST CANT

Shinji; Why not… do you want us to suffer forever?

Asuka; Not really… it's just that i… NEVER MIND

Shinji; What, What is it Asuka?

Asuka; I SAID NEVER MIND

Shinji; Im not leaving until you tell me

Asuka; …

Shinji; Asuka, if there is something wrong then say, or else nothing will happen

Asuka; I…

Shinji; Yes?

Asuka; I don't like you with Wonder girl

Shinji; Why not?

Shinji; I dunno… I think im jealous

Shinji; You… think you're jealous?

Asuka; I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME

Shinji; Im confused… you think your jealous… of me & Rei?

Asuka; STOP FANNING IT OUT… I LIKE YOU, OK? YOU HAPPY NOW?

Shinji; …

Asuka; WELL?

Shinji; Well what… you really like me?

Asuka; MEIN GOTT YOU ARE STUPID… YES I LIKE YOU, DON'T YOU EVER LEARN, YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ME

Shinji; … How can I understand you if you never tell me anything?

Asuka; IVE… Ive been in denial, but now… ive come to terms with it, Shinji… I like you a lot

Shinji; Oh… well I guess I like you to, gee who'da thought it?

Asuka; Fat chance of doing anything now… not when your all lovvy dovvy with Wonder girl

Shinji; Yeah… WAIT, MY RELATIONSHIP WITH REI ISNT THAT FAR GONE YET… WE ARENT LOVVY DOVVY

Asuka; DON'T LIE TO ME… I SAW YOU KISS HER, BOTH CARESSING EACH OTHER, IT MADE ME SICK

Shinji; Oh… you saw that, well I cant help it… me & Rei have really connected

Asuka; YEAH… WELL THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONNA CONNECT WITH THAT BLUE HAIRED BITCH

& with that Asuka leaped off the bed & stormed out the house. Shinji tried to piece together what she could possibly mean… it slowly sank in.

Shinji; OH MY GOD ASUKA… LEAVE REI ALONE

He grabbed his shoes & followed her, on the way out he came across two people lying on the floor… It was Touji & Kensuke.

Shinji; What the hell happened to you two?

Touji; Red… blure

Kensuke; She was so fast & really pissed off… what the hell happened between you two?

Shinji; She… It… She likes me!

Touji; What?

Shinji; Asuka likes me… & is jealous between me & Rei

Kensuke; Don't tell me she is paying Rei a visit?

Shinji; Unfortunately yes… Come on you've got to help me before something terrible happens

& with that the three ran to Rei's place, hopefully before it was to late.


	5. Contrasting colours

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion- fan-fic**_

_**& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)**_

_**Chapter 5; Contrasting colours**_

* * *

/Rei's place/

Rei was looking into her wardrobe & gazing upon the dress she wore on that wonderfull night, she also had "Sonne" by Ramstein playing in the background. All was peacefull in the apartment of Rei, that was until, she heard the buzzer go off.

Rei; Who is it?

Asuka; Poss Festsetzung Mit Tod

Rei; Who?

Asuka; OPEN THE DOOR WONDER GIRL!

Rei; Oh… Pilot Sohryu, I was hoping to speak with you… please come in

Rei opened the door to come face to face with the, ever-so-slightly, pissed off Asuka. She immediately slapped poor unsuspecting Rei to the floor before making her way into the apartment

Rei; It is usually customery to greet one another with a simple "Hello" not knock them on the floor

Asuka; SHUT UP, THAT IS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES

Rei; Please there is no need to shout, I am right here & my hearing is fine

Asuka; THERES PLENTY OF REASON TO SHOUT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHINJI

Rei; Your Shinji?

Asuka; DAMN STRAIGHT

Rei; I do not see your name on him or him acknowledge that he is your property Pilot Sohryu

Asuka; WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Asuka pulled back to take a swing at Rei, but Asuka suddenly froze, unable to proceed with the attack, Rei merely stared at Asuka with those deep red eyes.

Asuka; WHA… WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, WHY CANT I MOVE?

Rei; I have ceased your movements for the time being, we have much to talk about & would get no-where with your violence

Asuka; YOU… You ceased my movements… H…How?

Rei; That is one of the points I would like to start with.

/Outside Rei's place/ 10 minutes later

Shinji, Touji & Kensuke made there way up the steps & proceeded to Rei's door praying that they were not too late. Shinji tried to open the door only to find that for once it was locked.

Shinji; What… Rei never locks her door… Asuka!

Touji; Shit… She locked the door to make sure she wasn't interrupted

Kensuke; Ear against door There's no noise… so either there not fighting or…

Shinji; …Finished Starts banging door ASUKA DON'T YOU DARE HIT REI & OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

Asuka; Click Go away im… busy Click

Kensuke; Is it just me or did Asuka sound as if she was crying a bit?

Touji; Devils can cry… still freaks me out

Shinji; Click Asuka, open the door… Rei are you alright? Click

Rei; Click I am fine… please come back later Shinji Click

Asuka; Click ALONE NEXT TIME Click

Shinji Stared at the intercom with a look of sheer confusion.

Touji; What exactly just happened?

Shinji; Im not… really sure

Kensuke; They appear to be ok… yet tearfull… even Rei!

Touji; Im confused… a little hungry… but mainly confused

Kensuke; Well there's nothing we can do right now… lets come back later, McDonalds anyone?

Shinji; Sure… I hope everything is ok

/NERV H.Q, Control Bridge/

Ritsuko was busy as usual & Maya was working just as busy yet adoring her Sempai at a distance. Suddenly the phone wrang & Ritsuko went for the phone only to grab Maya's hand instead as she also went for the phone, Maya blushed & there was a second of staring & possibly something else… well until the phone wrang again, Maya took her hand away as Ritsuko answered, unaware that Maya was now holding her hand up to her face in awe.

Ritsuko; Hello?

Yui; Ritsuko hi, it's me Yui

Ritsuko; Oh hello Commanderess Ikari

Yui; Oh please, im not going to be as formal as my husband, just call me Yui

Ritsuko; Ok, so what's up Yui?

Yui; Just checking on things… any luck with improving Synch ratio's?

Ritsuko; Well unfortunately since you left Unit 01 as it's soul we cant risk Shinji going in once more incase it takes him as the new soul, the other two units are going well, after they realised that Asuka's mother was in hers & Rei's had…

Yui; I see, sorry to cut you off but im going to have to attend an argent meeting with SEELE

Ritsuko; Ok bye Hangs up So Maya, how goes the… What are you doing with your hand?

Maya; Uh… itchy face, had to scratch

Ritsuko; With the back of your hand?

Maya; … Dang… Sempai, Ritsuko there's something I've been meaning to tell you.

/NERV H.Q, Ikari's Office/

Yui hanged up the phone & sighed before raising her hand & holding onto the intruding hand on her shoulders.

Yui; Fuyutsuki… could you please not give me a massage whilst im on the phone

Fuyutsuki; Oh but you looked so tense

Yui; I'll show you tense

Fuyutsuki; Uh oh im in trouble now -

& with that things started to take place that I could only describe if this were a lemon.

/McDonalds, Supermarket/

Shinji, Touji &Kensuke were enjoying there meals whilst trying to figure out what exactly the other pilots were up to.

Touji; So you highly doubt there having sex?

Shinji; For the last time… YES IM CERTAIN

Touji; Well im still keeping the mental image… Mmmmmm

Kensuke; Anyways do you think there… talking things through?

Shinji; Im not sure what to think… hey is that Hikari outside?

Touji; Hey Huney bunch… in here

Shinji & Kensuke; … Huney bunch?

Touji; Er… I meant Hikari

Kensuke; Yeah… sure

Hikari; Hey guys… Hits Touji I thought we were keeping it a secret?

Touji; … I… Couldn't… Keep my love for you a secret anymore?

Hikari; Awww so sweet Kiss

Shinji; Anyways… Hikari did Asuka say anything to you?

Hikari; She just said that she didn't feel well & she'd see me tomorrow… why do you ask?

Shinji; Ah… well technically she didn't feel well but it turns out the reason why is because she… Likes me & saw me kiss Rei

Hikari; Oh… So where is she now?

Shinji; At Rei's place

Hikari; And you's are just sitting here & eating? You know how Asuka likes to deal with situations?

Shinji; Well we did go to Rei's to stop it… but the door was locked & I don't think they were fighting… I could swear they were… Crying

Hikari; Asuka… Cry?

Touji; Or have sex… OFFFF!

As Touji doubled over from a sharp blow to his crotch from his girlfriends fist, Shinji's mobile went off.

Shinji; Hello?

Rei; Ikari… it's me Rei

Asuka; Damn it Rei… what did I tell you to say?

Rei; … Hello, Shinji-kun… it's me your blue hair'd ba… Pilot Sohryu I cant say this

Asuka; Oh never mind… hearing you say that in your usual tone was freaking me out anyways, Hey BAKA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE PRONTO Click

Hikari; Was that Asuka?

Shinji; Yep

Touji; Are they ok?

Shinji; In a way, yes

Kensuke; You don't look so good, you ok?

Shinji; I don't really know… but ive to be up there pronto

Hikari; Well… GO!

/Rei's place/

Shinji approached Rei's apartment door with all kinds of images floating about in his head 'Asuka killed Rei', 'Rei killed Asuka', 'Naked mud wrestling' He stopped from pressing the buzzer & made a mental note to deal with Touji afterwards about the whole sex idea's . Shinji held his breathe & buzzed the intercom. Before he managed to get his finger off the button, The door swung open & Asuka put her face right up to Shinji as if to head butt him, he recoiled & hit the ground.

Asuka; See what I mean Rei?

Rei; I guess so

Shinji; …. Eh?

Asuka; It has nothing to do with you Baka Turns around So tomorrow at 9?

Rei; That would be fine… Bye Asuka, Bye Shinji

Asuka; Right Shinji lets go… Shinji?

Shinji; … Eh?

Asuka sighed & dragged the face faulted Shinji home amusing quite afew fellow pedestrians on the sight of seeing a red head cursing in German whist dragging behind a dazed boy in school uniform by his hair. As Asuka managed to drag him up the stairs making a healthy thud noise as he bounced up every step to there apartment Shinji twitched.

Shinji; Goodbye Rei

Asuka; Tsk… mindless fool… But on the plus side… heh heh Vundebar

She quickly dragged him inside ingoring the penguin who had began to tremble as he saw the red demon with a large grin from ear to ear, she then turned slightly & dragged him towards her bedroom, along the way she was conjuring up all kinds of things she could do to him, that again I could only describe if this were a lemon L, unfortunately as she was day dreaming she failed to notice the table & Shinji's head cluttered off two of the legs which knocked him back into the land of making sense.

Shinji; Ow… what the hell hape… or is still happening?

Asuka; Sheish I wanted some nookie

Shinji; What was that Asuka?

Asuka; Never mind… I see your to your senses now?

Shinji; It appears so… god my ass hurts! Was Kauro here?

Asuka; Kauro…. Who the hells Kauro?

Shinji; The last angel that took a liking to my as… never mind

Asuka; I see… Anyways, theres a party at Rei's place tomorrow

Shinji; When was that planned?

Asuka; After me & her talked things through… who knew she was an angel

Shinji; Well technically we are as we… YOU TALKED THINGS OVER WITH REI?

Asuka; Yeah… why so surprised?

Shinji; I thought you hated her?

Asuka; I did… until I talked to her & found out she wasn't an emotionless doll… along with some other stuff

Shinji; Other stuff?

Asuka; Sigh in short she thought she was not long for this world so she felt no reason to do normal stuff… now that your dads dead she wants to become normal… Grins & that's where I come in

Shinji; By having a party?

Asuka; That's only the first step

Shinji; I see

Asuka; Aint I great?

Shinji; Indeed… & Asuka?

Asuka; Yes what is it Shinji?

Shinji; Can you let go of my hair?

/Greengo's hell hole/

Chris; A party, yey

Greengo; calm down child, it wont be a kids party

James; Even though they are kids?

Greengo; … … … Knackers, well Chris… continue with your Yey'iness

Chris; YEY

C.j; I presume we are invited?

Greengo shrugs

Just then, as of coincidence, Chris's mobile went off.

Chris; Hello?

Hikari; Hi, Chris… listen, Asuka has decided to organise a party at Rei's place tomorrow, could you tell your friends that they as well as yourself, are invited?

Chris; Sure

Hikari; Great, bring some snacks, bye click

C.j; & that was?

Chris; Hikari inviting us

Greengo; How'd she get your mobile number?

Chris; … class rep, in case of emergency

Greengo; Uh huh… "Emergency

Chris; Huh?

James; Never mind that sleazes mind

Chris; K… so what snacks should we bring?

Greengo; Snacks… you mean booze?

Chris; No… snacks

Greengo; Booze

Chris; S..N..A..C..K..S

Greengo; B..O..O..Z..E

C.j; Never mind him Chris, id say Pringles & stuff like that

Chris; Ok… should we bring drinks?

Greengo; Duh

Chris; Then we should go buy some

Greengo; Not so fast

Greengo goes to a cupboard in a far corner of his room & opens it, displaying a vast array of alchohol

Greengo; I believe I have that covered

/School/ Next morning

Another day, another boring ass class. Rei was on the laptop rather than looking out the window, Asuka & Hikari were making lists of some sort, & the three stooges were trying to come to terms with what is supposedly happening.

Touji; A party?

Shinji; Yep

Kensuke; At Rei's?

Shinji; Uh huh

Touji; Asuka suggested it?

Shinji; Yes .'

Kensuke; Asuka & Rei are friends?

Shinji sigh yes --'

Touji; A party?

Shinji; Oh for gods sake… DEAL WITH IT

Touji; no need to snap… just trying to get these news terms & concepts in my mind

Kensuke; Could take awhile

Touji;

Kensuke; '

Shinji; So got everything you need for tonight?

Touji; Myself… check

Kensuke; Myself plus video camera… check

Shinji sigh I meant food & what your gonna wear

Touji; Oh… I'll get back to ya

/Asuka & Hikari/

Hikari; A party?

Asuka; Yes

Hikari; At Rei's place?

Asuka; .

Hikari; Sorry

/Rei/

Rei; A party?

…

Rei; At my place?

…

Rei; what is this feeling… happiness… no… it's negative… oh, I banged my knee off the table.

Rei looks at her knee that has went slightly red

Rei; as im trying to be normal how should I react to this?

She gazes over the class & see's Greengo

Rei; I will do what he did once… CUNT, MA KNEE!

She exclaims as she jumps up clutching her knee, whatever was going on in class was now stopped in it's tracks as all pupils were now gazing at Rei in a bout of sheer shock, she sits back down.

Rei; Maybe… that wasn't the appropriate action

/School grounds/

Shinji yet again was watching rei from across the grounds as Touji & Kensuke were talking about… well Shinji didn't notice, what he did notice was that Asuka was walking over to Rei!

Shinji (Thinking); What… why Is Asuka going over to Rei, I thought they settled there differences

/School grounds – Rei/

Rei was quietly reading some poetry when a shadow came looming over, blocking her light. It was pilot soh… Asuka, Rei closed her booked & faced the firery second child rather than ignoring her.

Rei; Hello Asuka

Asuka; Hi Rei.

Rei; Is there something you wish to say?

Asuka; As a matter of fact I was wondering how the decorations in your house for tonights party were going?

Rei; Decorations?

Asuka; I thought as much… that's why I had a plan B, Hikari & I have all the necessary things for an average party, we'll be up after school to put them up ok?

Rei; Very well… thank you

Asuka; You… are welcome Rei, just try & be normal now… your free from him now

Rei smiled at the last comment, Asuka sighed with relief & turned around before something occurred to her

Asuka; Um… Rei?

Rei; Yes?

Asuka; I've only seen you in school uniforms… do you have any other clothes?

Rei; … Yes

Asuka; Oh… well that's good, wear something nice for the party… ok bye

Rei; Goodbye

Asuka continued her way back to Hikari when she came upon a person in her path.

Asuka; What do you want?

C.j; Oh nothing… just noticing this good deed of yours

Asuka; Is there anything else?

C.j; Just that it reminds me of a child playing with her dolls… dressing them up, having tea parties…

Asuka; It's not like that

C.j; Oh?

Asuka; Yes… I just want her to be normal… im not forcing her to change, just helping, nothing more

C.j; Very well

Asuka; Huh… no more retorts?

C.j; No… I was merely seeing if you were doing the good thing with no hidden agenda's, congratulations… you're being nice

& with that C.j walked away back from whence he came leaving a puzzled Asuka in his wake.


	6. Partah

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion- fan-fic**_

_**& now for something completely normal (Temporary title)**_

_**Chapter6; Par-tah**_

* * *

/Rei's place/ An hour before the party

Asuka & Hikari were approaching Rei's apartment with a box full of decorations & c.d's. Hikari was looking around wondering how a girl could live in such a depressing area & then remembered it was Rei & that she wouldn't bother with such details. They approached the door & wrang the buzzer.

Rei; Click Hello?

Asuka; It's us Rei, let us in

Rei; Ok Click

Asuka & Hikari heard the doors lock being un-locked & were about to walk in as the door opened… well they would, if they weren't shocked by the fact that Rei was naked.

Rei; Why are you staring at me like that?

Asuka; … … … Naked

Hikari; … … … Naked Rei

Rei; Yes, yes I am naked

Asuka; WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?

Rei; You buzzed when I was in the shower, & is it not rude to keep guests waiting?

Hikari; A towel woulda done

Asuka; We have a lot to teach you wonder girl

/Rei's place/party time

It was time & the guests were all coming up the stairs, among the few were the three stooges & the newly dubbed four horsemen of the apocalypse… & for some reason Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba & Hyuga were invited to as well as a few other classmates. Touji was the first to get to the door as Kensuke was helping Shinji with the box full of food.

Touji; Hey open up… this box is heavy

Shinji; You aren't even carrying the damn box

Touji; Your point being, do you deny that the box is heavy?

Shinji; No, but

Touji; Well then… case closed

Shinji; … … … Just open the damn door

The door opened & Touji was greeted by Hikari, they were about to greet each other in the way that boy & girlfriend usually do until Asuka stepped out scanning the area

Asuka; Hey, Shinji, get that food in here chop chop!

Shinji; :Mumble mumble: i'll :mumble: Chop chop you

Asuka; What was that

Shinji; Coming… So where's Rei?

Hikari; She's in the bathroom changing

Just then they heard the door unlock & Rei stepped out… in the gothic clothes, everyone face faulted except Shinji & Rei cocked her head to one side.

Rei; What is wrong?

Asuka; What the hell is that?

Rei; They are my "other" set of clothes that you requested that I wear

Asuka; When I said other… I didn't mean other than normal

Hikari; I think I preferred her naked.

The entire group look towards the girl as she just wished she could merge into the wall, but to no prevail.

Misato; Anyway… Rei you look very nice, I never knew you had such self fashioning, Now lets Par… tah

She said as she marched into the apartment. Half an hour had passed & everyone had settled down & the newely bought couch was already inhabited by light weights. The four & three were standing chatting away, with Asuka & Hikari within ear shot, Misato was chatting with Ritsuko

Misato; So why are you avoiding Maya this evening?

Ritsuko; You wouldn't understand, it was by something she said to me a couple of days ago…. Im not sure how to respond to it, I'll tell you when ive made up my mind

Misato; Why not now… she seems troubled by your response thus far

She points to Maya who just realised she was noticed looking at her sempai & blushed behind her drink.

Ritsuko; It's just that… she said she loved me

Misato; Oh

Ritsuko; Is that all you can say "Oh"?

Misato; I know about the hardships of love… but not in this way, give me a minute to think

Ritsuko; It's going to make working with her harder from now on

Misato; Never mind that… how do you feel towards her?

Ritsuko; Im not sure… you know how my love lifes went… I do feel flattered but im not sure if I like women

Misato; Only one way to find out

Ritsuko; … you can talk… im sure you never had to do something that you might regret later

Misato; & just what exactly do you call Kaji?

Ritsuko; Ah

Misato; Now who's short answered?

Rei was chatting in between groups & trying to avoid the grasp of Greengo's sleazy hands, until Asuka pulled into the area of safety… the girls group.

Asuka; Mein gott what a pervert

Rei; Im sure it's just a front

Asuka; Who cares… he should be castrated before being set loose

Suddenly Greengo flinched & looked at his crotch before proceeding back to his drink

Hikari; what is the obsession with grabbing anyway?

Asuka; God knows, there is a time & a place for it… but not in public

Rei; Not all times are bad

Asuka; Oh… c'mon speak up

Rei; It's just once before you joined us, I acme out of the shower to be greeted by Shinji

Asuka; WHAT… what was that hentai doing in your house?

Rei; He just came in to deliver some school notes

Hikari; So what does this have to do with grabbing

Rei; Well… he fell on me & grabbed by breast on the process

Asuka; I'll bet he did… SHIN-JI, get your ass over here

Shinji flinched much like Greengo had done & marched like he was on death row

Shinji; Y… Yes?

Asuka; Why did you grab Rei?

Shinji; What?

Asuka; When she came out the shower… you "fell" on her & grabbed her breast… HENTAI

Shinji; It was an accident… tell her Rei

Rei; I already explained to Asuka… yet she misunderstood that when I said it, I was not objecting to it

Suddenly the rage was directed to Rei, who merely reminded Asuka of there agreement, this gave time for Shinji to sneak back into the group of boys

Greengo; So who the hell dubbed us "the four horsemen of the apocalypse" anyway?

Touji; I believe it was the bitch

C.j; Figures, to go do something & get it wrong

Kensuke; What do you mean?

Greengo; Well… Chris aint exactly evil… watch

Greengo raises his hand & flicks Chris… unfortunately he was a bit drunk & missed his exact hitting spot & got Chris in the eye instead

Chris; OW… my eye is filled with stinging pain

C.j; GREENGO!

Greengo; He'll live

Rei; I will help him

C.j; & I will injure Greengo

Greengo; Wha… OFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

As Greengo buckled over with what appeared to be from an infamous "Boaby slap" Rei helped Chris into the bathroom.

Chris; Owy Owy owy Owwwwww

Rei; Let me see the injury

Chris; Ah… light doesn't help

Rei; It is not serious.. why do you hang around with him if he causes you pain?

Chris; Oh no… he doesn't cause me pain… that was an accident, he's really a nice guy if you look past the sarcastic Sleaziness?

Chris; Yeah… thankfully he doesn't aim that towards me

Rei; Indeed

Chris; But no… Greengo & C.j have always looked out for me because im well…

Rei; Not as vioent as them?

Chris; Yep… total pasofist in fact, sometimes I hate it

Rei; But it maintains your innocence, you are almost like a child, so pure, I can almost be like a mother towards you

Chris; Im not sure what to say to that

Rei; Well, for example, your eye… let me kiss it better

Chris; Thanks, but you cant kiss an eye

Rei; Oh yes… well let me kiss you then to make you forget about the pain

Chris; O… ok

Rei then moved forward to the surprised Chris, she held his face in her pale hand & reached in for an innocent peck to the lips. unfortunatly at this time, Greengo decided to walk in to appoligize.

Greengo; Listen Chris… sorry i… Oh hello, whats all this then?

Chris; Talk about bad situations

Rei; Indeed, we can explain this before you get any idea's

Greengo; To late

Chris; Oh bum

Meanwhile James was sitting at the table with Misato on the other side

Misato; You dare mock YEBISHU BEER:Hick:

James; Why yes, yes I do

Misato; And what do you have that's better than Yebishu?

James; Well… except every other beer In the world… Fustinburgh

Misato; Fustin… wha?

James; Fustinburgh… now that wasn't the point I was getting at

Misato; So what was your point?

James; Im wondering how well you can hold your alchohol

Misato; Is that a challenge?

James; Yep

Just as James says that he pulls out a bottle of Absynth from his back pocket & a conveinient shot glass. As most gathered round to witness the contest, Ritsuko walked up to C.j.

Ritsuko; Excuse me… aren't you C.j?

C.j; Indeed

Ritsuko; Am I right in understanding that you piloted Unit 02 six months ago?

C.j; … Indeed

Ritsuko; It's most strange how you… an untrained person, could fight the way you did using an Eva for the first time

C.j; Maybe my synch ratio was high first time… much like Shinji's was

Ritsuko; No… no it wasn't

C.j; So what was it?

Ritsuko; Your reading was barely over the starting border line… 12 if I remember correctly

C.j; I see

Ritsuko; & ive been puzzled ever since on how you could fight as fast with such a low synch score

C.j; Yet I did… whats to think about, it happened

Ritsuko; …

At this time a fairly drunk Maya protruded in on the conversation

Maya; Sempai… Why wont yo… you speak to meeeee?

Ritsuko; Oh Maya… I uh… I just don't know what to think

Maya; You think am ugly

Ritsuko; No… no I don't… er… could we discuss this later… im in the middle of talking to… Huh… Where'd he go?

She turned round to notice that C.j had disappeared

Maya; Who… C'mon Ritsu… Please go out with me

Ritsuko; Lets go get you sobered up… your not being the girl I know

Maya; I could be anything you wish :Wink:

Ritsuko; Oh boy…

As Ritsuko dragged Maya off to the toilet… Greengo, Chris & Rei just left & passed by the two puzzled girls before continuing on there way.

Rei; Lets sit down next to the window now… the cool air should sooth your eye…Oh, the window is already open

Chris; Oh luck

Greengo; I think I hear something outside… I'll leave you two alone

Chris; I told you it's not what you think

But before Chris could explain, Greengo clambered out the window & made his way up. Leaving Rei & Chris to be startled by the drunken slurs fro the table as Misato & James continued there drinking contest with half the Absynth already drunken. Greengo dragged himself up onto the roof to see C.j gazing away at the sky.

Greengo; Hey… whats up?

C.j; Ritsuko is being nosy

Greengo; Oh?

C.j; She was asking questions on how I piloted the Eva unit back then

Greengo; Knackers… well I wouldn't think about it so much

C.j; How so?

Greengo; She's to busy with Maya… Woof, what I wouldn't give for a threesome with them :D

C.j; … … … Sleazy man

Greengo; & your point being?

Meanwhile back at the party, James & Misato were string each other out as the Absynth was finished… it appeared to be a stalemate, that is until Ritsuko walked up to Misato

Ritsuko; How much longer are you going to keep up this silly competition against a child… im having problems with Maya…! Hey are you alright?

She checks Misato's pulse & snaps her fingers then doing so to James before concluding

Ristuko; They both passed out with there eyes open… Oh boy, someone get some water pronto

As the party winded down, the adults began to leave, saying there goodbyes & congratulating Rei for a good night. Shinji was just getting ready to leave when he was snagged by Asuka.

Asuka; And where do you think you are going?

Shinji; The party has finished hasn't it?

Asuka; For the adults yes… but we, the children of the night go on

Shinji; And what about getting Misato home?

Asuka; I left that to Kaji… I think I can trust him

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo 3, Kaji is dragging Misato to his house

Kaji; Hehehe… all for Kaji

Shinji; So… what now?

Rei; I am puzzled as well… what do you have in mind Pilo… Asuka

Asuka; Oh.. just a game

Shinji; What kinda game?

Asuka; Strip poker

All except Rei; 0o'

Asuka; Shall we get started?

As everyone made there way to the large fold out table, Touji mumbled to Shinji

Touji; This is worrying

Shinji; What… not want to show youre self?

Touji; Well that And…

Shinji; And what?

Touji; Ever since Asuka spoke to Rei... she's not only changed her attitude towards Rei as to help her show her true self... she's kinda showing more of herself as well

Shinji; yeah... wether or not it's a good thing is still to be decided

Touji; Indeed

Asuka; HEY YOU TWO… LESS TALKING MORE PREPARING TO STRIP

Both; 0o;;

Half an hour into the game

As the game progressed the majority were averagly down 2 or 3 items of clothing… Touji & Shinji on the other hand were down to there boxers as Asuka & Hikari strategically planned there every move to get the boys in there birthday suits, Fortunatly for Rei the get up she wore had several items for she was only down her boots & lil wrist things much to Greengo's disappointment.

Greengo; (Whispering to C.j) It's so much easier to get her naked in that poker game I have on my computer

C.j;(Whispering back) Stop looking at my cards… & yes I do know, I see you often enough playing it

Asuka; Hey… no plotting

C.j; Considering that's what you have been doing for the entire game

Asuka; Prove it

At this point C.j merely pointed towards Shinji & it seemed to shut her up as it slowely dawned on the boy.

Greengo; I wish Maya played as well

James; That's the 5th time you have said that

Touji; I couldn't blame him for saying so though… she has a firm a… Akkkkkkkk!

Touji once more doubled over in pain as Hikari merely hmphed & removed her foot.

Hikari; Anyways.. Rei it's you're move

Rei; … Full house

All; DAMMIT!

Asuka; She is quite the adversary in this game… damn you & your emotionless face, the sooner I help you show more emotion, the better.

Hikari; So… who's it going to be?

Rei; … Hmmm

The boys were scared as not only they knew it was going to be one of them… it was the fact that Rei seemed to be enjoying choosing… taking her time looking at them individually & smiling.

Asuka; It appears I don't have to help her much… the little minx is enjoying this

Rei blushed as the remark before slowely raising her hand & swaying it about making the boys cringe as it passed by them.

Shinji; Oh please stop playing around I know your going to pick me

Asuka; Oh don't be so big about yourself… you never know whe… HEY WHAT THE?

Asuka slammed her hands on the table as Rei's finger pointed directly at her. The boys were equally miffed.

Asuka; Hey… I didn't want to open up your feelings that much… im not into that kinda thing

Shinji; Ha ha… I guess that statement you said earlier made the decision final &… Hey… why are you pointing at me Rei?

Rei; If I am to remember correctly… getting full house entitles me to pick two people

Shinji; … … … Damn

Shinji & Asuka both reluctantly stripped off… Shinji would have been totally embaressed if it weren't for the fact that Asuka was only wearing a dress… & only that.

boys; D…Damn

Asuka; HEY.. eyes averted now

Boys; Drool

Asuka; IM WARNING YOU

Boys; Nose bleed

Asuka; SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP wasn't looking, BLOCKED

C.j; Silly bitch… I was looking at you because you were shouting

Asuka; I felt like slapping you anyways… but you blocked it dumm choff

C..j; Im a block head for blocking?

Chris; Anyways… shall we continue?

Asuka; Why didn't you look Chris?

Chris; You wanted me to?

C.j; Oh what a silly bitch… Chris has manners unlike the others

He points to the boys who are all rubbing there faces right now, Asuka sighs before looking at Shinji

Asuka; You gonna point that elsewhere Baka?

Shinji; Blushes

An hour & some into the game

By this time Asuka & Shinji were sitting on the couch, naked, with Rei's blanket covering themselves… Touji had managed to keep his boxers on for the past lot of games & Hikari was nearing exposure. Greengo was still fuming that Rei was still fairly clothed even though he had beaten her 6 times

Greengo; Whispering to C.j Just how many items of clothing is she wearing?

C.j; You should know… you bought her that attire

Shinji; Huh… look Asuka, Misato has left all her remaining beer here

Greengo, James's ears perk up

Greengo, James; Beer?


End file.
